Twilit
by Tsuki Eien
Summary: This story occours after .hackSIGN and during the OAVs and .hack videogames. It's about the characters and their adventures within the World. Now that the game has been infected with viruses, players have been falling into mysterious comas.
1. Return

**(This takes place after .hack//SIGN and during the OVAs and .hack videogames)  
  
Chapter 1 - Return  
  
As Subaru appears in Dun Loireag, a girl character stands in front of her. Subaru and the character stare at each other for a while. 'This girl Wavemaster looks like.!' She gasped.  
  
"Tsu-Tsukasa?!" She smiled, waited, then through her arms around the newly created Tsukasa. She couldn't believe this. Tsukasa looked like her old self, but she was now a girl character, and her clothes were now blue instead of brown.  
  
"Subaru! I missed you!" Subaru stood back to let her talk. "Mimiru told me you've been wanting to see me. You haven't been on in a while."  
  
"There was no point. You haven't logged on when I had the chance. I've been in the hospital in the real world for days." She forced a smile.  
  
Mimiru approached them happily. "Tsukasa! Subaru! You're both on! Hey, let's go to Delta Closed Oblivious Twin Hills. It's too crowded here in the Theta server."  
  
The group arrived at the wood field and sat down to talk.  
  
"You know what I heard?" Mimiru asks with concern. "A boy fell into a coma while playing the World. They say it was right here in Japan! .From a game!"  
  
"A-a game? The World?" Tsukasa asks quietly. "Wait. That's why I was in the hospital. The nurse told me I had fallen into a coma. They found me on the ground in front of my terminal."  
  
"Tsukasa." Subaru said in awe.  
  
"It doesn't make sense. This is a game. No one gets comas from games.but on the other hand, it's our only other option." said Mimiru.  
  
Suddenly, a Twin Blade approaches them. "Hello, may we help you?" Mimiru asks.  
  
"Yes, um, please. Have you ever heard from a character named Sieg? Please! I need to know."  
  
"No, can't say I have. Sorry.err."  
  
"Mai. My name is Mai. Here's my member address incase you find out anything. If you do, please contact me." She starts to walk away.  
  
"Wait," says Subaru. "Sieg.. I've heard of him on the Board."  
  
"You have?!" asks Mai eagerly. "When? What did it say?"  
  
Subaru showed Mai the Board message. It read: 'Sieg, you haven't mailed me in awhile. What's wrong? Write back.' Next: 'Still no reply, Sieg. Where are you? You haven't been on since forever!!!' Then: 'To everyone who is reading this, I was just informed the person I was talking about in the last post is in the hospital. He has fallen in a coma from.this game.the WORLD.'  
-Yukichin  
  
Right after Mai had finished reading the message, it was deleted.  
  
*(My first one. How was it? Please send in reviews. That'd be great if you would! ^.^) 


	2. Virus

Chapter 2 - Virus  
  
"The message was deleted." said the curious Subaru. She, Tsukasa, and Mimiru, had returned to Mac Anu and called Bear. While they were waiting, they bought items and equipment.  
  
"That's weird," said Mimiru. She turned to face Tsukasa. "Tsukasa, you said you had fallen into a coma. You just woke up a few weeks ago, right? From playing The World?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"In a way, that would make sense. I'm not surprised," came a voice from behind. Mimiru turned around. It was Bear.  
  
"Bear!" shouted Mimiru happily. "Huh? Wait, what do you mean?"  
  
"Players falling into comas.it's become common lately. Tsukasa, a boy named Tomonari Kasumi, a forth-grader, a girl named Mai Minase."  
  
"Mai? Could that have been the same Mai we met the other day?" asked Subaru. "She did say her friend had fallen into a coma."  
  
"Mai never told us she had as well," said Tsukasa.  
  
"Only for a week or two," said Bear. "I'm not sure why she woke up and Tomonari was unable to."  
  
"Wait, A few weeks? There was an article on the paper about a boy who fell into a coma only a few days ago." said Mimiru.  
  
Bear thought for a moment. "It must have been the forth-grader from Tokyo. He fell into a coma while we were rescuing Aura."  
  
"You know what? After that, I never did hear from Sora." said Mimiru.  
  
"Sora!" It never occurred to Tsukasa that he had never came back from talking with the Voice.  
  
"We shouldn't have left him there alone, Tsukasa." said Subaru.  
  
"Sora was only ten? Well, it's not surprising. He was immature. But.what happened to him?" asked Mimiru. He was a player killer, and annoyed Mimiru greatly, but she began to feel sorry for him. Especially now that he knew he was that young.  
  
"Another strange thing that occurred after we rescued Aura was a virus," said Subaru. "The Crimson Knights have been trying to pursue it, but it is too fast. It has been seen in dungeons as low as a level of one," said Subaru  
  
"Are you serious?" asked Mimiru. "A virus?"  
  
Subaru nodded. "Yes. Sadly, it has already used some strange, new power on Orca of the Azure Sea."  
  
"I heard that, too," said Bear. "The power overwrites the data."  
  
"Impossible!" remarked Mimiru. "That-that can't be. Bear, do you think this is all linked to the Key of Twilight?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Let's go after it, then. It'll be fun. I need to level up anyway."  
  
"The virus is immortal. It cannot be defeated," said Subaru. "Bear, I think we should contact Helba." 


End file.
